una nueva region
by haruna de kazemaru
Summary: trata de todas las parejas de distitas regiones como pokeshipping,contestshipping, penguinshipping, wisfullshipping hai
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic de mayo y drew

Cap. 1 el concurso

Habían pasado 2 años desde que el hermano de may se había ido de viaje

Era una mañana muy bonita en eso llega un cartero con una carta para may y Max que se trataba de un concurso de maestros y coordinadores por eso el cartero estaba allí

En la carta

Querida princesa de hoenn y maestro pokemon le presentamos esta carta de para que pueda concursar en el concurso de la nueva región pueblo mirasoles y queremos que participe en el y se realizara en 6 días

Esto era lo que tenía que comunicarle

Fin

En eso ya era la hora de cenar la hora de cenar Max y may le comunicaron lo de la carta que habían recibieron no hace mucho a sus padre para que supieran que iban a participar en el los padres le permitieron participar nada mas que compraran los boletos mañana temprano para poder irse mañana y esa carta le había llegado también llegado a ash, Misti, dawn, Kenny, solidaridad, harley, drew , ruby ,iris y cilan

Ala mañana siguiente

Max y may ya habían compraron los boletos para el barco de la nueva región

Al llegar

En el puerto roble

May: gua que lugar tan lindo

Max: es verdad

¿?: hola señorita mala coordinadora

May: drew

Max: no hay un dia que no molestes a mi hermana( max había cambiado ya no molestaba tanto a may y la protegía un poco)

Drew: jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

May: mejor vámonos

Los 2: ok

Con iris

Iris: que árbol tan grande no axel

Axel: axel

Iris: voy a subir

¿?: yo creo que no deberías hacerlo y es por ello que se llama cuidad roble porque es el árbol roble mas grande de el mundo

Iris: CILAN

Cilan: hola iris y como te va

Iris: hola y muy bien y espera Y INTENTA SUBIR A EL ARBOL

Cilan: IRIS NO BAJA DE ALLI

Iris: no COMO NIÑA CHIQUITA Y CILAN LA BAJA

Cilan: vámonos

Iris: ok

Con Kenny y dawn

Dawn: hasta que llegamos

Kenny: si ah

Dawn: que pasa Kenny

Kenny: nada vamos al centro pokemon

Dawn: ok

De camino al centro pokemon

Dawn: ash Y SE VA CORRIENDO

PSM DE KENNY

PORQUE ENTRE TODAS LAS PERSONAS DE EL MUNDO TENIA QUE SER EL

FIN

Ash: hola dawn

Se encontraron con ash y Misti, después a dawn, Kenny, solidad, drew

Harley: miren ala parejita que hay aqui

Y se acerca donde estaban drew y

May: cállate harley

Harley: si es la verdad tu y tu novio hacen la mejor pareja

Dren: cállate Halley

Al dia siguiente

En el concurso

Los que pasaron la primero ronda fue drew, may, leila, Felipe marco, dawn, Kenny, beronica solidad, harly, roku, erika y los combate salieron may vs leila, drew vs beronica dawn vs marco, Kenny vs Felipe, solidad vs roku, harly vs ericka y al final es el combate final fue mayo y dren y la ganadora es mayo

Fin

Yo: eh regresado entre los muertos para escribir de nuevo

Kazemaru: claro

Yo: kia te amo kaze – kun

May : como detesto a harley siempre molestando

Yo: y drew no hace algo parecido señorita may

Drew. ( sonrojado) claro que no

May: ( comiendo chocolate) eso es cierto

Yo: eh estas comiéndote mi chocolate

Antonio: deja de peliar por un chocolate

Yo: claro si me abrazas ah y se me olvidaba este niño medio odioso parecido en algunos caracteres a el cabeza de césped es Antonio del rosario

Antonio: mas respeto a mi persona yo no me paresco a ese niñato

Drew: que me dijiste idiota

En una esquina

Yo: eh may tengo un plan para parar a estos odioso

Después de hablar del plan a may se acercan a drew y Antonio y les dieron un beso en el cachete y se pusieron rojos y en estado de shock

May y yo : hasta pronto


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic de mayo y drew

Cap.2 siguiendo el viaje

Despues de que el concurso termino los viajeros fueron al centro pòkemon

Todos separaron en grupos de chicos y chicas

Con las chicas

Misty:eh dawn como te va con Kenny

Dawn : sonrojada bien creo

Iris: y tu con ash

Misty:ah nada nuevo y sigue siendo el mismo idiota

Iris: ah donde esta pikachu

Misty: esta a fuera

Iris: a ok

May: cambiando el tema . vámonos a comer

Dawn: ok

Con los chicos

Cilan: este ash a ti te gusta misty

Ash: si porque

Cilan: solo preguntaba

Kenny: y las chicas drew: oh oh grita may donde estas

Ash. Es raro que te

Brook: interrumpiendo preocupes por

Max: may

Drew: es solo que estoy viajando con ella

Con las chicas

May: hay que rico

Dawn: a hora analizando

Misty: dinos

Dawn: que tal si viajamos

may: juntos

iris: una gran idea

misty: y si le preguntamos

may: a los chicos

Dawn: ok

Y se fueron a donde estaban los chicos

Misty: hola chicos

Ash: hola

Iris: estábamos pensando en viajar juntos

Drew: es una mala idea

Ash: que gran idea

May: entonces viajemos juntos

Todos: gue gue

Drew: ahhh

Despues de salir estaban en un bosques

Misty: ya estamos llegando

Broock: no al parecer hoy camparemos en este bosque

Dawn: no

Kenny: tranquilízate

Dawn: ok

Drew: yo intentare llegar a la cuidad

May: te puedo acompañar

Drew: ok

Broock: tenga cuidado

May: ok


End file.
